


Closeted

by Theres_a_snek_in_my_butt (The_gay_snake)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Lime, M/M, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_snake/pseuds/Theres_a_snek_in_my_butt
Summary: Roman thinks locking Logan and Virgil in a closet will help them confess... He is an idiot
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Closeted

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of future sex, and cursing, thats about it.

Roman Sanders is an idiot, I am just saying that now. You would think someone who is literally the embodiment of romance, would have better ideas on how to get people together. But no, no he does not. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Patton asked, not sure if locking Virgil and Logan in a closet together was the best idea. 

"Of course it is Pat! They will be fine, I have read plenty of fanfictions where this works, so if it works there it must work here!" Roman was holding a rope, attaching it to the closet door. "Now once both Logan and Virgil are in here I need you to pull this rope, ok?" Roman handed Patton the rope. 

Patton nodded and went to his room across the hall, leaving the door slightly agape so he could pull the rope. It wasn't a thick rope, so it wouldn't be easy to trip over. 

Roman showed up just a few minutes later, a confused looking Virgil in front of him. "I just need you to grab something for me, seeing as you are just slightly taller than me, and it is just out of reach." Virgil rolled his eyes, yet got on the tips of his toes to try and reach the game Roman was pointing at. The game was sitting in the top of the closet, in the very back of the highest shelf. 

"I can't reach it Princey, it is too high for me-" Virgil stretched his arm as far as he could, wishing he was able to stretch like Elastigirl. 

Just then Logan could be seen walking down the hall, reading as he walked. "Salutations. Virgil, do you need help?" The logical side asked, noticing Virgil seemed to be struggling slightly. Virgil nodded and moved out of the way slightly, so now they would both fit inside the small closed. 

"Now!" Roman yelled. Roman pushed Logan and Virgil into the closet, watching them stumble as he himself jumped out of the way. Patton pulled the door shut immediately, successfully trapping the two sides in the small closet.

"What the hell Princey?!" Virgil yelled, voice slightly muffled as he banged on the closet door. 

"You two are not coming out until something happens." Roman said, waving a hand over the doorknob, and just like that it was gone. From both sides of the door.

"Did you just take the doorknob?" Logan asked, but he got no response. Roman waved for Patton to come out of hiding. 

"Lets go before they break out." Roman whispered to Patton, placing a quick kiss on his boyfriend's hand and they began to run. 

"They are idiots," Logan said, sitting on the ground in the dark closet. "If they paid any attention whatsoever they would already have the outlook they are trying to achieve."

"Yeah," Virgil said, laying his head on Logan's lap. "But they are our idiots and we are stuck with them." Logan began running his fingers through Virgil's hair. 

They sat like that for a while, just in the dark closet together, Virgil purring as Logan played with his hair. Being figments of Thomas' imagination had its perks, meaning bathrooms and eating were not required. About an hour had passed, and the door was still not open.

"They really aren't going to let us out are they." Logan said, even though he already knew the answer to that. 

"Nope." Virgil said, his tone was amused. "We do get a dark, mostly soundproof closet to ourselves for an undefined amount of time though," Virgil smirked, sitting up. He swung his leg over Logan's, now sitting in his boyfriend's lap. 

"Hmm, that does sound quite nice." Logan hummed, leaning up to capture Virgil's lips with his own. The kiss started off softly, but soon became rough and passionate. 

"I have an idea on what we could do to pass the time~" Virgil said, pulling away from the kiss, panting.

"We are not fucking in the closet."

"Oh you are no fun." Virgil laughed. Logan smiled, even if it wasn't visible. Virgil's laugh did something to him, something nothing else had ever done.

It made him feel like he was flying, like he was floating on a cloud of love he never wanted to blow apart. His laugh was one of the many things that made Logan want to be with Virgil forever, just so he could be the one to make Virgil laugh. 

"Can we fuck once we are not in the closet?" Virgil asked, his voice faking innocence. Logan smirked, running a hand through his lover's hair. 

"We will see Stardust." Logan looked around, seeing if there was anything that could keep them occupied until someone let them out. "You wanna play with those glowing light pens?" 

"The ones where you write on the wall or whatever with the light and it stays for a few minutes?" Virgil asked, remembering seeing some at a store once and Patton impulse buying them. 

"Yeah those." 

*****************

"They have been in there for hours Ro, we have to let them out." Patton said, messing with his cat onesie he had put on while he and Roman were watching a disney movie. 

Roman sighed. "I suppose you are right. I had just really hoped they would confess, the closet was supposed to tell me if they said 'I love you.' To each other, but it either didn't work, or they didn't say it." He got up from his spot on the couch, walking down a few hallways until he got to the closet. 

Waving his hand the doorknob was back, and with a twist he opened it, not expecting the scene in front of him. 

Both Virgil and Logan were sitting on the ground, facing away from him. They were drawing on the walls with light markers, their previous drawings mostly faded, but still visible. There were pictures of things that looked like monsters and hand traced turkeys, little hearts and stars, and even a little couple holding hands. 

"There you are!" Virgil yelled standing up suddenly, unknown to the fact that his legs were asleep. Logan was thankfully still on the ground, so he was able to catch Virgil before he hit the floor. "You better run Bitch, because once my legs work you are a dead man." 

Roman didn't take Virgil lightly, sprinting away as fast as possible. "I will be back for that fucking after i kill a man." Virgil said, this time when he stood he did so successfully. "See you Love!" Leaning down to kiss Logan quickly Virgil then ran off. 

Logan chuckled darkly to himself. "The poor fool will be dead within the next 20 minutes."


End file.
